Crazy In Love
by BlackPearl07
Summary: PG13 just to be safe! what happens when harry and hermione are in love, and Draco makes a bet about Hermione that could change his feelings for her, things around Hogwarts sure are crazy! our first Harry Potter fic! DracoHermione fic!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I'm BlackPearl07 and some of you have read many of my fan fictions they have all been potc but I have decided to write a Harry Potter fic with the help of my friend you would know here as dracoandhermioneforever88 I don't really know where this story is going yet, so just sit back, relax and enjoy our fic!  
  
Draco stands in platform 9 ¾ gripping the handle of his cart tightly looking around for Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
'where are they? They said that they would be here a half hour ago!' he thought to himself  
  
"hey Draco how was your summer?" came the voice of Blaise (he is a boy in this fic!)  
  
"well first I went to Paris then I went to Italy and then saw the flying circus! How do you think it was? Who cares what I did it was probably better than yours!" Draco sneered  
  
"well I wouldn't say that" Blaise said smirking  
  
"what makes you say that?" asked Draco with no interest  
  
"well tell me Draco how many girls did you screw this summer?" asked Blaise  
  
"what?!?" Draco asked his interest suddenly perked  
  
"well it's just that I had 7 girls this summer, and I wandered if you had had any, you do know that all the boys in slytherin aren't virgins anymore don't you?" he asked  
  
"so!" Draco exclaimed  
  
"so you have to keep up" he replied (A/N: guys are always so stupid about that sort of stuff!!)  
  
"what are you implying?" Draco asked raising a pale eyebrow  
  
"well I don't think you can do it!" Blaise accused  
  
"I can to!" Draco said his temper rising  
  
"well then how about a bet?" Blaise asked a sneer beginning to for on his face  
  
"I'll take any bet that you can bet!" Draco said his face getting closer to Blaise's by the second (A/N: not meant perversely!!!!!!!!)  
  
"alright" Blaise turns his around and looks at the students boarding the train and he spots Hermione "hmmmm innocent, Naïve, no common sense" Blaise said and Draco turned around and saw Hermione saying goodbye to her parents.  
  
'who is that?' he thought to himself and then she turned around and he saw her face 'that's mudblood Granger! She looks so different! She's.......pretty and all the curves are in the right places" Draco thought  
  
"Perfect!!" Blaise shouted out suddenly interrupting Draco's thoughts  
  
"what?! What's perfect?" Draco shouted  
  
"Hermione" Blaise said  
  
"yes she- I mean- what are you talking about?" Draco asked  
  
"she's your bet!" Blaise explained  
  
"huh?" Draco said blankly  
  
"well you said you hadn't has anyone this past summer" Blaise said  
  
"I never said that!" Draco exclaimed  
  
"well you don't have to tell me or anything but she's your bet, you have to get Hermione away from Potter and make her not so.....innocent if you get what I'm saying" Blaise explained  
  
"you want me to...do...something you didn't say exactly what it had to be to a mudblood!!" Draco shouted  
  
"exactly, but if your to chicken I guess I could-"he got cut off by Draco  
  
"I'm not to chicken! What are you talking about? It's a bet!" Draco said  
  
"ok it's a bet!" Blaise said and walked away fast before Draco could change his mind  
  
~*~ Draco's POV~*~  
  
'what the heck have I done?' Draco thought  
  
'well why wouldn't she want to go out with me I'm so much better looking than Potter!' he thought conceitedly  
  
END POV!  
  
Draco got on the train and sat down in a seat by himself since he couldn't find Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"I'm going to turn Crabbe and Goyle into ferrets the next time I see them" Draco whispered to himself then the curtain to his seat was pulled open roughly and when it was fully open Neville appeared.  
  
"have you seen my toad?!?! Mr. Malfoy" Neville asked quaver in his voice  
  
"I haven't seen your slimy and disgusting toad anywhere but it better not get around me!!" he sneered at Neville  
  
"yes sir.....sorry t... to disturb you" Neville said then turned around quickly and in his frantic state he stumbled into the curtain and it opened suddenly and there in the seat was Hermione and Harry snogging!  
  
"I'm so sorry" Neville stumbled taken aback by their current state  
  
"looks like Potter's got himself a girlfriend!" said Draco smiling evilly  
  
"Neville!" Hermione said her cheeks turning a light shade of Magenta  
  
"I'm sorry...I...I...ahhhh!!" Neville ran away with embarrassment  
  
"not so innocent anymore are we Potter?!?" Draco said smirking  
  
"stuff it Malfoy!" Harry said and shut the curtain furiously  
  
"go ahead but we all know what your doing behind closed curtains!" Draco shouted to the curtain  
  
Draco was pretty bored the rest of the way he had no one to talk to and all he heard was Hermione's whimpers of embarrassment and that just made him laugh. Then the train came to a sudden stop and he heard Hagrid beckoning the first years to follow him to the carriages. Draco opened his curtain and walked to the 6th year carriage with Harry and Hermione and Ron.  
  
"so did you two enjoy the rest of your time alone?" Draco asked sneering  
  
"yes as a matter of fact we did" Harry said calmly  
  
"nobody ever talks to me like that! So don't make that mistake again!" Draco warned  
  
Hermione's POV 'Draco has changed over the summer I'd never go out with him of course, but he's gotten taller muscular and cuter and he has a six pack, not that I would know of course, he was just wearing a tight shirt that day' Hermione thought glancing up at Draco but when he turned and looked at her she looked away quickly.  
  
END POV  
  
the rest of the ride was quiet, when they reached Hogwarts they went in and sat down at the correct tables and watched the sorting ceremony. Then Crabbe and Goyle came rushing into the great hall and sat down across from Draco. "Where have you two been?!" Draco shouted  
  
"sorry we were late" Crabbe said stupidly  
  
"well don't do it again!" Draco warned  
  
"sorry, we won't" Goyle apologized  
  
the food magically appeared on the golden plates and all the first years gasped in amazement.  
  
"stupid first years" Draco mumbled  
  
he scarfed down his food and drank pumpkin juice greedily from his goblet when they were all finished Dumbledore made a short speech and they were lead to their dormitories by a Prefect in their house. When Draco got to his room he collapsed on the bed drowned in tiredness and drifted into a dreamless sleep.  
  
A/N: we had so much fun writing this!! So now we're off to go see Jersey Girl so when we get back we hope to see PLENTY of reviews!! Please review us!!  
  
BlackPearl07 & ~ hermioneanddracoforever88~ 


	2. Chapter 2: Double Potions

A/N: Sorry for the long wait….not that anybody is reading it!! Except for 3 people. We want to thank those 3 people for reading and reviewing us! The first chapter was kind of on the perverted side…sorry guys but we had to bring up the bet somehow. But that is not what this story is about. It won't be about perverted stuff. We want to clear something up that we accidentally wrote. The first years ride in boats, not carriages. We didn't mean to put that so sorry for the confusion. So on with the chapter!!!!   
  
Hermione's alarm abruptly sounded waking her at 7:00AM sharp.   
  
"Uggh," she whined stretching her arms.  
  
"Hurry up Hermione, get dressed!" Parvati shouted from the bathroom.  
  
"Just 5 more minutes, please!!" Hermione mumbled from under the covers.   
  
"No if you don't get up now you'll be late for double Potions with the Slytherins," Parvati pointed out.   
  
"Oh great, two class periods with the Slytherins," Hermione said sitting up, her now thin hair falling a little past her shoulders. Over the summer, the barber gave Hermione some hair thinning shampoo. Hermione stumbled out of bed, got in the warm shower, brushed and blow dried her hair, put on her make-up, and got dressed. After that, she went down to the Great Hall to eat breakfast with Harry and Ron.  
  
"Hi 'Mione" Harry said and kissed her on the cheek.   
  
"Hey Harry!" Hermione said cheerfully.  
  
"Sleep well, Ron?" Hermione asked sitting down to eat.  
  
"Yea, I guess," Ron replied, half asleep.  
  
"Well, well, well. I see Potty and the Weasel have themselves a girlfriend," a voice from behind Hermione said.   
  
"Sod off, Malfoy," Ron said his temper rising.  
  
"Is that all you can come up with, Weasel?" Malfoy shot back.  
  
"At least none of us are going to become Death Eaters," Hermione said coolly, "Like you and your father." Malfoy's eyes turned ice cold. He grabbed Hermione's arm hard and pulled her from her seat. He gripped her upper arms tightly.   
  
"Understand this Mudblood, I am and never will be anything like my father!!" Malfoy exploded with rage.   
  
"Get your hands off my girlfriend!" Harry shouted getting up from the table, his voice expressing his anger. Malfoy glared at Hermione one last time before shoving her into Harry and walking away.   
  
"Are you ok, Hermione?" Harry asked in a soft voice, massaging her arms. She just stood there; looking shocked, and then started to cry softly. Harry took her in his arms and told her that it would all be ok.   
  
~*~ Hermione's POV~*~ ( point of view!)  
  
I didn't mean to make him so angry. I didn't know that it affected him so strongly….maybe I should apologize to him for what I said….wait a minute this is Malfoy I'm talking about here, he doesn't care…..or does he? My thoughts were interrupted by the period bell. Oh no, now I have to go through double Potions with him!   
  
~*~ END POV~*~  
  
Draco walked into the class room with clenched fists and a red face. Hermione tried to apologize but he walked right past her. Inside, Hermione was fuming because he was being so immature about it all. Why can't he just be like the other guys here? Like Harry or Ron? Oh, what am I doing? Wasting my time thinking about Malfoy. (A/N: Gaw!)  
  
"….. Malfoy and Granger ,"Snape interrupted her thoughts  
  
"Huh?" Hermione said aloud   
  
"Oh… were you not listening Mrs. Granger, 5 points from Gryffindor. Seriously, I thought I could expect more from you, well if you really want to know you and Malfoy are paired in this weeks lab assignment." Snape said   
  
"But professor you don't understand I can't work with her!" Malfoy shouted from across the room.   
  
"Well then, if you do well with her I will award Slytherin 50 points for your tolerance with a Gryffindor," Snape said, and a sneer fell across Malfoy's face. He knew that he would never back down from a challenge.   
  
The rest of the day, Hermione and Draco completely ignored each other. Until……….Hermione was headed to Gryffindor Tower after an after-dinner visit to the library. Hermione's shoe lace was un-tied and she stopped to tie it. Just then, Draco came around the corner and tripped over Hermione's hunched back. When he did, he fell flat on his face and his legs had hit Hermione in the ribs. She was holding them wincing in pain.   
  
"Gosh Mudblood. You always seem to be in my way." Draco sneered as Hermione brushed herself off.  
  
"Oh shut up Malfoy. If you weren't being such a baby, maybe I could take the moment to apologize," Hermione said, trying to be cooperative.  
  
"You just don't get it do you Granger? I've had enough apologies in my life and not one has been sincere." Malfoy said truthfully. Oh my gosh. I'm starting to open up to a Mudblood, Draco thought.  
  
Hermione just stared at him, trying to read his emotions through his eyes. For just a split of a second, she thought that she saw a hint of sadness. But just as soon as it came, the moment was over. Unfortunately, now, they were just as cold as they had been earlier and Hermione had no idea what was going through his head.  
  
Draco looked Hermione in the eyes for just one more second and before she could say anything, he turned around and walked away.  
  
~*~ HERMIONE'S POV~*~  
  
I just wish he would open up to me. I wish I could understand what he is going through.   
  
~*~ END POV~*~  
  
Hermione walked back to her dormitory and lay down on the bed, all of these thoughts swarming her head. These were the thoughts that she fell asleep to….she fell asleep to the thought of Draco Malfoy.   
  
Hermione woke the next morning and the dormitory was completely empty, she looked at the clock and it was 9:05 AM. A thought dawned on her, I'm late for Potions!! Hermione got up hurriedly and rushed putting her clothes on. She quickly brushed her hair and put on some blush and strawberry lip gloss, then ran down the marble staircase. She came barging into Snape's class room panting from all the running.   
  
"Oh so you have decided to grace us with your presence Mrs. Granger" Snape sneered at her "Now go and join Mr. Malfoy" Snape said pointing to the table that he was sitting at.   
  
"Why?" she asked surprised   
  
"Why? Well If you had been in my class when it started you would know now wouldn't you?.....I'm giving you and your partner time in my class to work on your projects. Now be seated!!" Snape shouted, and Hermione obeyed, she pulled out a chair next to Draco and took a seat.  
  
"Thanks for being late, Mudblood, I could have used your help you know!" Draco said.   
  
"Sorry, I don't know why nobody woke me up," she said calmly. Draco was just reading in his text book, avoiding Hermione's eyes.   
  
"Are you still mad at me for what I said, I mean come on Malfoy it was yesterday. Today's a brand new day." She said.   
  
"Do I look mad? No, I don't think so, I wouldn't let you get to me," he said hotly.   
  
"Not all scars show, Malfoy," Hermione replied her voice getting louder.  
  
"I don't have any scars to hide," he said, this time his voice getting louder.   
  
"I know you do, Malfoy. I know it has something to do with your father and I wanted to apologize for what I said about him," she said trying to get inside his head.   
  
"I don't want an apology from a Mudblood!!" Draco shouted.  
  
"Mrs. Granger, detention!" Snape shouted above them. Hermione looked around and saw that the entire class was staring at them.   
  
"What?" Hermione asked, shocked.  
  
"You are the one who started it," Snape said.  
  
"Yeah, you did Mudblood and now you've got detention so deal with it!" Draco said smiling evilly.   
  
"Well then, Mr. Malfoy I don't suppose you'd mind accompanying Mrs. Granger in detention now would you?" Snape sneered happily and Draco's mouth dropped open.   
  
A/N: What did you guys think? We hope you like it! We are going to beg that you tell your friends about this fanfic so that they will read it and we will get more reviews!! Please, we grovel at your feet! HA HA! Ok then till the hopeful next time.   
  
BlackPearl07& dracoandhermioneforever88 


	3. Chapter 3: Detention

A/N: First of all the punctuation in this chapter may not be as good as the last because dracohermioneforever88 is on the phone and she is a better editor than me and so since she is not sitting next to me she can't point out all of my mistakes. We would like to thank all of our reviewers you guys are great!! One of you guys asked if this title was because of the song, and yes it is. So on with this chapter, there will be a little more fluff than in the last two.   
  
Disclaimer: this is the disclaimer for the whole story, we don't own any characters except any that we may make up.   
  
Hermione walked back to her dorm and opened the door to hear 4 room-mates having a very loud discussion.   
  
"What's all the fuss?" Hermione asked curiously   
  
"You" Lavender said   
  
"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked   
  
"You and Draco" Ginny said   
  
"What about Draco and i?" she asked curiously  
  
"You mean you haven't noticed Draco this year?" Parvati asked   
  
"Noticed him how? Like the prick that he is?" Hermione said   
  
"No, Draco is hot this year, haven't you noticed that lately?" they all asked in unison.  
  
"No, not really" Hermione said a look of disgust on her face.   
  
"Your so lucky Hermione, you get to spend so much time with him since your partners and all, and you have detention it'll be more like a date!" Ginny squealed annoyingly. (A/N: Yes Kasey, Ginny is very annoying in this one!)   
  
"I wouldn't call it lucky" Hermione said quirking and eyebrow.   
  
"Oh come on Hermione, you know he's gotten a lot cuter, admit it" Lavender pressed her   
  
"He is not cute! Now if you will excuse me I am going to be!" Hermione said and then she changed into her pajamas and lay in the bed. Hermione pulled up the covers and let a sea of darkness over take her.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~&~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco's Dormitory   
  
Draco walked tiredly to his common room and sat on the soft, warm, leathery couch when Blaise approached him.  
  
"So Draco" Blaise said   
  
"What do you want Blaise?" Draco asked annoyed  
  
"I want to know how our little bet is going?" he asked   
  
"Not good" Draco replied dryly.   
  
"Well you know you have the perfect opportunity tomorrow, you know in detention" Blaise pointed out.   
  
"Don't remind me" Draco groaned, and got to his feet "I'm going to bed" he told Blaise and went to his dorm and fell asleep.   
  
The morning felt like it came to soon to both Hermione and Draco, the first period bell rang and they all shuffled into Snape's class room. Everyone went to take their seats but Snape stopped them.   
  
"No one take a seat! Go and stand at the front of the room" he instructed, and every student did so but with confused faces.   
  
"Now I want you and your lab partner to stand beside each other" he said, and paused for every one to move. Harry went to stand beside Lavender and Draco came and stood next to Hermione.   
  
"Now look at your partner, that is the very person that you will be sitting next to for the rest of the year!" Snape said "Now take your seats, with your partner" Snape said.   
  
Draco and Hermione took their seats with out looking at each other.   
  
"Do remember that the two of you have detention tonight at 8:00 PM" Snape sneered at the 2 of them.   
  
The rest of the day seemed to go to fast, Hermione didn't want to go to detention. Hermione left at 7:30 to meet Draco in front of the oak doors.   
  
"You ready?" Draco asked coming up behind Hermione.   
  
"Yea I guess" she replied, and they walked to the building outside not to far from Hagrid's hut.   
  
They walked in and saw Hagrid seated at the desk waiting for them.   
  
"Professor Snape, told me that he wants you two to work on your projects for his class" Hagrid said handing them their books and giving Hermione a "I'm sorry" look.   
  
"Now that that's settled I have to go to the forest and chop down trees, I'll be back in about an hour and a half" Hagrid told them.  
  
They opened their books and began to do more research on the emotion potion, they finished writing their essays on it.   
  
"We need microscopes to look at the potion and tell if it's real or not" Draco told Hermione.   
  
"Go look in that closet Hagrid probably keeps them in there" Hermione said, then Draco got up and looked through the closet.   
  
"I don't see them anywhere, why don't you come and give me a hand instead of being lazy!" Draco shouted.   
  
"Alright I'm coming" Hermione said and she went to the closet and walked in, she searched the top shelve and pulled it down.   
  
"I told you one would be in here!" Hermione told him, then the door slammed shut. Draco tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge.   
  
"Great we're locked in, thanks for letting the door shut Granger" Draco sneered at her.   
  
"Why is it my fault?" Hermione asked   
  
"Because you were the last one that came in" Draco said   
  
"So that doesn't mean anything!" Hermione shot back   
  
"Yes it does it means your just a stupid Mudblood" Draco said   
  
"Ok this is getting us no where, are you sure there isn't another way out?" she asked calmly.   
  
"Yes I'm sure! It's a closet!" Draco shouted   
  
"Wait a minute we can use your wand!" Hermione said getting an idea.   
  
"Well what's wrong with your wand?" he asked   
  
"I don't have it with me" she said   
  
"Well I don't have mine either" he told her   
  
"So now what?" Hermione asked sitting on a box   
  
"I don't know. Just wait I guess" Draco said   
  
They just sat there in silence for a while just taking in their surroundings until Hermione broke the silence.   
  
"I'm sorry" Hermione said out of no where   
  
"About what?" Draco asked quirking an eyebrow   
  
"About what I said about your father, I really didn't mean it" Hermione said   
  
"I told you I don't want your apology!" Draco exclaimed   
  
"Why can't you just accept it, I really am sorry" Hermione said   
  
"If I accept it will you leave me alone about it?" Draco asked   
  
"Yes" Hermione replied   
  
"Ok then I accept" he said   
  
"So while we're on the subject why do you hate your father so much?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Do you always go about, putting your nose in other people's business?" Draco asked annoyed.   
  
"Sorry I was just curious" Hermione said then looked down at her feet.   
  
They sat through another awkward silence  
  
"Well since we're going to be in here for a while, why don't we just call a truce?" Hermione suggested.   
  
"Well, ok but just for now" Draco said   
  
"I'm sorry for biting your head off a minute ago, you know when you asked me about my father" Draco said apologetically.  
  
"No I shouldn't have been being so nosy about it" Hermione said   
  
"Well, yea I guess" Draco replied   
  
As the hours went on they started talking and laughing, Draco sat there for a minute with a confused look on his face.   
  
"What's wrong?" Hermione asked   
  
"Nothing, it's just that I haven't had this much fun in a long time" Draco admitted.   
  
"Why not?" she asked   
  
"Well, with my dad and all, he really sucked the fun out of everything" Draco said   
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, glad that he was opening up.   
  
"Well, my dad was always gone, and when he was home he was always mean to me and my mom, I'm glad he's in Azkaban he can't come back anymore" Draco confessed.   
  
"I'm sorry about that, that must have been awful" Hermione said   
  
"Yea it was pretty bad" he told her   
  
"So Draco, wy do we hate each other so much?" Hermione asked   
  
"Wait a minute, you just called me Draco" he said with a questioning look   
  
"So" Hermione said "Just answer my question"   
  
"Well I don't really know why we hate each other, it's Potter that I don't care for" Draco said.   
  
"So then why are we such enemy's?" Hermione asked   
  
"I don't know, maybe we shouldn't be" Draco said his eyes softening.   
  
"So why don't we start by calling each other by our first names?" Hermione suggested.   
  
"That sounds alright to me" Draco agreed   
  
Draco's POV  
  
What am I doing? Why am I being friends with her? Why did I open up to her like that? Well maybe this could work out, maybe we could be friends.   
  
END POV  
  
"Hey Draco" Hermione asked   
  
"Yea Hermione" Draco replied (I love the way he says my name Hermione thought)   
  
"You want go to hogsmead with me this weekend?" Hermione asked   
  
"Yea, sure" Draco replied   
  
'Hmm, this could be fun' Draco thought   
  
All of a sudden the door opened and there stood Hagrid   
  
"What are you two doing in here?" He asked, then Hermione explained what happened.   
  
"Oh well alright, your detention is over you can go back to your dorms now" Hagrid told them.   
  
They walked back to their dorms discussing what had happened in detention then they both separated to go to their houses.   
  
A/N: We hope you guys liked this chapter, please read and review! Make sure to read the next one we have a big surprise in store!   
  
BlackPearl07& dracohermioneforever88 


	4. Chapter 4: Hogsmeade

A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews!!! We're glad that you like it. We've already been planning a sequel and you're gonna have a huge surprise in store! There's going to be a lot more fluff in this chapter and a little surprise. So on with the chapter!  
  
Chapter 4- Hogsmeade  
  
At breakfast on Saturday morning, Dumbledore reminded everyone that students are dismissed to go to Hogsmeade immediately following breakfast. Hermione remembered that Draco was coming with her, Harry, and Ron… even though they didn't know that yet.  
  
"Hey, Harry, Ron, I have something to tell you," Hermione nervously asked.  
  
"What, Hermione?" Harry asked casually while Ron was too busy stuffing his face with pancakes.  
  
"Well… I sort of kind of might have inviteddracotocometohogsmeadewithme," Hermione said in a rush.  
  
"I didn't quite catch that, Mione. Say that again," Harry asked curiously.  
  
"I asked Dra-I mean Malfoy to go to Hogsmeade with us," Hermione said again, but slower.  
  
"What? Why? Hermione, he has been your enemy for the past six years. What were you thinking?" Harry was freaking out.  
  
Hermione laughed at Harry's reaction and decided to tell a little white lie, "Relax. We're just getting some stuff for Snape's class. Malfoy and I are partners, remember?"  
  
Ron's head popped up as he heard that Hermione and Malfoy would be in Hogsmeade together, "I swear, Hermione if he does anything to you, Harry and I will hex him into the next century."  
  
"Don't worry guys. I can handle him by myself. I'm a big girl you know," Hermione reassured her friends.  
  
Draco walked by the Gryffindor table and saw the perfect opportunity to make Harry and Ron steaming mad. He immediately leaned down beside Hermione and whispered in her ear softly but loud enough for Harry and Ron to hear, "Don't forget about our date today in Hogsmeade."  
  
Ron jumped up, ready to pounce on Draco, who just stood there with a satisfied smirk on his face.  
  
"Malfoy, what did you say?" Ron asked furiously.  
  
"Oh. Didn't Hermione tell you about our date in Hogsmeade this afternoon?" Malfoy sneered.  
  
Harry found his voice, "Well, actually Ferret Face, she did. It was right when you so rudely interrupted us. So bounce away, little ferret."  
  
Draco wasn't the least bit fazed, "Anyway, Hermione, meet me at the entrance to the Astronomy Tower in thirty minutes so we can continue on our way to Hogsmeade without these two tagging along."  
  
Draco smirked once more and left to find his two cronies.  
  
"There, you see Hermione? He's absolutely annoying. How are you going to put up with him all afternoon?" Harry asked, feeling sorry for the girl.  
  
Hermione thought for a minute, "Oh, I'll find a way."  
  
Harry and Ron both shrugged at her answer and began to  
  
talk about Quidditch, leaving Hermione to her own thoughts of the upcoming Hogsmeade trip with Draco.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I really wasn't that annoyed with Draco. In fact, when he whispered in my ear, it made the ends of the hairs on my neck stand up on end. I actually think he's kinda cute. Not to mention, he's probably really sweet once you get to know him. Maybe he's not as bad as I thought he was. Wait, wait, wait. I shouldn't be wasting my time thinking about him. That's just pointless. *Sigh* Uh oh. I looked at my watch and realized it was time to go meet Draco. I ran the whole way and didn't see him anywhere when I arrived at the Astronomy Tower.  
  
All of a sudden, someone grabs my shoulders and pulled me back into them. I jumped a mile high and screamed but the person's hand flew over my mouth holding me tighter against them. "Shhh… you're going to get us into trouble."   
  
I recognized the voice as Draco's and immediately relaxed with a relieved sigh, "Dang it Draco, you scared the daylights out of me."  
  
END POV  
  
"Sorry," Draco muttered. Oh my gosh, I just apologized to a Mudblood. Well, she's not all that bad. She's actually really pretty… compared to Pansy.(haha! Die Pansy!die!!grr)  
  
"Come on, Draco, everybody's leaving to go to Hogsmeade. Let's go!" Hermione gently tugged his arm.  
  
"Oh, right, right. Coming," Draco quietly followed behind Hermione, who was ahead, until he finally caught up with her.  
  
"What were you thinking about?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Draco lied, but what he really wanted to scream was, 'YOU!!!'  
  
"Oh, ok," Hermione accepted the answer but didn't believe it.  
  
They walked the rest of the way to Hogsmeade in silence. When they reached the actual town, Hermione and Draco walked in a few of the stores such as Honeydukes, Zonko's Joke Shop, and Flourish and Blotts. That's when Draco decided to take the plunge.  
  
"So, Hermione, do you want to go to The Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer… my treat," Draco was secretly hoping Hermione would say yes.  
  
"Of course, sounds like fun," Hermione answered and saw Draco sigh. Was that hard for him to ask that? He doesn't like me does he? Nah. Hermione shrugged it off.  
  
They arrived at The Three Broomsticks less than a minute later. Hermione and Draco found a booth away from everybody else so they could talk. They began to talk about everything and talk about nothing, laughing and having an all around good time together forgetting their differences.  
  
"Hey, Hermione, have you ever noticed the group of people who always sit in the back corner over there. I swear every time I've ever come here, I've seen them."  
  
"What kind of people? What are you talking about?" Hermione asked with a smile on her face.  
  
"Oh, you know. That one girly clique in Hogwarts that always wear the ugly frocks that they call "a fashion statement"," Draco said obviously annoyed but Hermione found it funny.  
  
Hermione turned around and said softly trying to retain her giggles, "Speak of the devil. Don't look now."  
  
Of course, Draco looked and low and behold there they were. The most fashionable clique in Hogwarts. There were about five or six of them who walked past Hermione and Draco's table but not without checking Draco out and whispering and giggling to each other excitedly. Hermione, in turn, gave each of them an evil look. Draco turned around and caught her giving them the Look.  
  
"Jealous, are we?" This made both of them smile.  
  
"What, no, not me!" Hermione attempted to give him a playful punch on the arm but Draco caught her fist midway.  
  
"Not again. You already hit me once," Draco reminded her with a smile. He slowly uncurled Hermione's fist with his fingers so that their hands were now intertwined and their smiles were fading.   
  
As Hermione looked at Draco, she saw that his eyes were no longer a cold gray but a warm blue. It made her go weak in the knees so it was a good thing she wasn't standing up (haha!).   
  
As Draco looked into Hermione's eyes he realized that there was more to her than just brains. He knew at that moment that he would do anything for her. Is this what love feels like? he thought as he leaned closer toward her noticing she was thinking the same thing. Hermione tilted her head and just when their lips were centimeters apart, they came to their senses and pulled back quickly.   
  
  
  
"Maybe we should go back to Hogwarts," Draco suggested not really meaning it.  
  
"Um, ok," Hermione agreed but secretly wanted to stay like that forever.  
  
The entire way back to Hogwarts was pretty silent. Every time Hermione asked Draco a question he just shrugged or didn't answer at all.   
  
Why is he acting like this? Hermione asked herself.   
  
When they reached the castle, Draco walked to his house without even glancing at Hermione. Hermione walked to the Griffindor Tower when she spotted Padma, from Slytherin, which gave her an idea.   
  
"Hey Padma, wait a sec!" Hermione shouted to her.   
  
"Yes, what do you need?" Padma asked walking toward Hermione.   
  
"Do you have a piece of parchment and a quill?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Erm…yes I do!" Padma said after frantically checking her pockets.   
  
"Good! Can I borrow them for just a sec?" Hermione asked again.   
  
"Yeah, sure," Padma said and gave them to her. Hermione scribbled down a quick note.   
  
Draco,   
  
Meet me in front of the portrait of the fat lady.   
  
Hermione  
  
She quickly handed it to Padma and asked her to take it to Draco, without reading it. Padma agreed, so she went to the Griffindor Tower. She had no sooner walked in when Harry asked if she was going down to dinner.   
  
"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute, go on without me," Hermione replied.   
  
Ron and Harry shrugged and went down to dinner. When the rest of the common room had cleared out, Hermione went to wait for Draco.   
  
She stood there looking down the long corridors and then she saw something tall, with white blond locks coming her way.   
  
"You wanted to see me?" Draco asked.   
  
"Yeah, erm, lets go for a walk," Hermione suggested.   
  
"Ok," Draco replied. They walked outside into the night air, which was a bit chilly, and Hermione looked up at the twinkling stars that shone brightly above her. They walked for a while in silence until they reached the lake and Hermione broke it.   
  
"The reason that I wanted to talk to you is because...well..." Hermione stuttered.   
  
"You felt it too?" Draco asked.   
  
"Well, it's just that, when we came to school we were worst enemies, and then we started being friends, and we were having such a good time, at least I thought we were, and then you started ignoring me, and I...I...just-" Hermione was cut off by Draco's voice.   
  
"Hermione," Draco said and pulled her around facing him, "Shut up." Then he did something that Hermione had not expected. Draco put his hands on her cheeks and pulled her into a kiss. Hermione didn't know why but she put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Then she pulled away and Draco kept his forehead on hers.   
  
"Draco, am I supposed to be able to breathe?" Hermione said exasperated.   
  
"I don't think so" Draco whispered back.   
  
He put his hands around Hermione's slim waist and pulled her into another breathtaking kiss.   
  
If I just breathe  
  
Let it fill the space between  
  
I'll know everything is all right   
  
Breathe  
  
Every little piece of me  
  
You'll see  
  
Everything is all right   
  
If I just breathe  
  
A/N: Say it with us people!! AWWWWW!!! You had better love this chapter cuz it took us almost 5 hours to write this. For one because my (BlackPearl07) computer, well I think it's on weed or something because it went crazy! We are so hyper! Dracohermioneforever88 is staying the night so we might get another chapter written but we don't know. It's almost 2:00 AM so, yea, ya know. Oh yeah reeses are freaking awesome! So are sour gummy worms oh yea and tea! These have been our comfort food!! And the source of staying awake! Also we must mention a song that helped us write this called, "Sweet Kisses" by Jessica Simpson and "Breathe" by Michelle Branch. Anyway until the hopeful next time! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!   
  
BlackPearl07 & dracoandhermioneforever88 


	5. Chapter 5: Midnight Ride

A/N: We still haven't posted Chapter 4 but we're working on it (lol). We're soooo proud of that chapter!!! It's our favorite. We're learning a new language… Romanian!! There's this guy who's working for Blackpearl07's dad and yeah he's from Romania and he's talking on the phone. Not that we understand what he's saying or anything but hey we're still learning, right? Right. Well, we're listening to Jessica Simpson hoping for some inspiration. So on with the chapter!  
  
Chapter 5- Midnight Ride  
  
Hermione and Draco walked back to the castle, both deep in their own thoughts.  
  
Wow. Who knew Draco was such a good kisser? Harry never kissed me like that. Wait…wait…Harry…I'm still going out with Harry! Hermione's eyes widened in horror after she realized this.  
  
Draco noticed and grabbed her hand so that she would stop and talk to him. Hermione looked down at their hands and felt even more guilty.  
  
Draco didn't even have to say the words because the expression on his face was enough, "No, Draco. I have a boyfriend and I'm going to be faithful to him."  
  
He looked right at her then, making Hermione feel like he could see right through her and said, "But what are we going to do about us?"  
  
"Draco, don't you see what I'm trying to tell you?" Hermione paused for effect, "There is no us. I have Harry. I love Harry and Harry loves me."  
  
"You don't love him. I could tell when I looked in your eyes. It was love when you looked at me. I've never felt any emotions like I do when I'm with you. At home, I never get any love. But Hermione there's just something you do to me and I know you feel it too. It's like you put this spell on me but it's not one I'd ever find in a book."  
  
"I will admit that I felt something for you this afternoon but we have to stop before we get too involved."  
  
"I'm already involved," Draco whispered in Hermione's ear.  
  
"So am I… with someone else," Hermione said and turned to walk away. Truthfully, if she would have stayed a moment longer, Draco would have seen her cry.  
  
Draco sighed and walked back to the castle a few minutes after Hermione left.  
  
Hermione found Harry and Ron in the Great Hall eating dessert.  
  
"Where have you been?" Ron asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, nowhere. Just walking around by the lake," Hermione answered, not really lying.  
  
"Oh ok. Sounds like fun," Harry said as she sat down next to him.  
  
"Yeah, tons," Hermione answered sarcastically and continued to watch her friends eat.  
  
"Aren't you hungry, Mione?" Ron asked incredulously. He knew Hermione always wanted to get her three meals a day.  
  
"No, not really," Hermione had lost her appetite.  
  
She glanced towards the Slytherin table and noticed that Draco wasn't there. Hermione excused herself to go to bed. She figured that after some sleep she would feel better.  
  
After walking into her dorm, she changed into her pajamas, and tried to go to sleep although she was wide awake. All these thoughts kept swarming in her head. Do I still love Harry? Of course I do but when was the last time he kissed me like Draco did? Or poured out his feelings like Draco did? Wait… why am I even comparing Harry to Draco. That's not possible. Harry has been my best friend for years. My best best friend. Not really boyfriend material. This might even ruin our friendship. Draco is- Hermione was cut off by a tapping on her window. At first, she thought it was an owl and continued to lie in her bed trying to go to sleep. The tapping persisted and Hermione began to get annoyed so she started to get up to let the owl in. As she got closer to the window, she realized it wasn't an owl but a certain blonde haired Slytherin on a Nimbus 2005. (We made it up… the broom I mean.)  
  
She opened her window and didn't say a word because Draco immediately put his fingers on her lips to shush her and said, "Come on a ride with me."  
  
"Draco, I have a huge fear of heights. That's why I don't even have my own broom."  
  
"Do you trust me?"  
  
If it's coming over you   
  
Like it's coming over me  
  
Crashing like a tidal wave  
  
That drags me out to sea  
  
And I wanna be with you  
  
If you wanna be with me  
  
I'm crashing like a tidal wave  
  
And I don't wanna be  
  
Stranded, stranded, stranded, stranded  
  
"Well… I… um…"  
  
"Seriously, I won't go very fast. Just come with me."  
  
"Um… ok," Hermione was scared that she would regret this later but decided to trust him.  
  
She got on the back of his broom and slipped her hands around his waist.  
  
"You ready?"   
  
"Oh, gosh Draco you make it sound like a bad thing."  
  
"Don't worry about it. You're going to have fun."  
  
He flew around the Quidditch Pitch for a little while just enjoying the feel of her hands around his waist. Draco was getting bored because he was going really slowly for Hermione. He began to speed up going a little bit higher.  
  
"No, wait, stop. Let me off of this thing," Hermione didn't like how far away from the ground she was now.  
  
"Just keep holding on. You'll be fine," Draco said and felt her arms tightening around his waist.  
  
"Ok, whatever. Just don't do that thing where you flip over."  
  
"Oh. A barrel roll?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Draco smiled evilly as he got an idea. He flipped the broom all the way around, Hermione screaming the whole time. (A/N: Let's pretend Draco put a silencing charm on the Quidditch Pitch before they started flying.)  
  
"How was that?" Draco asked still smiling.  
  
Hermione's screams turned to fits of laughter, "Scary!"  
  
Draco laughed too, just happy to be with her. Quickly glancing at his watch, he realized lights out was an hour ago and he needed to return Hermione to her dorm.   
  
"We need to be getting back. Lights out was an hour ago," Draco told Hermione.  
  
"Oh my gosh. It was," Hermione replied.  
  
They quickly flew to her dorm room window, where luckily everyone else was sleeping, so he dropped her off. Still sitting on his broom Draco looked Hermione in the eye and said, "Maybe we can hang out again tomorrow."  
  
Hermione didn't hesitate with her response, "I'd like that."  
  
"Great. See you tomorrow, Hermione," Draco said trying to contain his excitement but failed when he gave her a short, sweet kiss on the lips.  
  
"Alright. See you tomorrow, Draco," Hermione kissed him back and he flew off.  
  
Hermione walked back to bed with a goofy smile on her face. After she had gotten comfortable in bed, a voice beside her said, "I saw that. Wait till Harry hears about this."  
  
A/N: So… did you like it? This is one of our favorite chapters. They finally kissed in this chapter!!! Also we put part of a song in this chapter called, "Stranded" by Plumb so if you want to listen to it while you read then that might help you. Yay! Please leave us plenty of reviews!  
  
Blackpearl07 & dracoandhermioneforever88 


	6. Chapter 6: Unexpected Feelings

A/N: we're sorry we didn't update sooner but we couldn't get together to do it and I'm (BlackPearl07) and on the phone with dracoandhermioneforever88. This chapter is going to be a little confusing but bare with us. So enjoy!  
  
Hermione looked over in the direction of the voice and saw Ginny sitting up in bed.   
  
"No don't tell him" Hermione said quickly   
  
"Why not?" Ginny asked  
  
"Because I need to tell him, it will be better coming from me" Hermione told her.   
  
"Well, if you don't tell him by tomorrow by dinner then I will tell him" Ginny warned.   
  
Ginny lay back down in bed and closed her eyes, Hermione had a hard time sleeping that night. She had thoughts of what had just happened between her and Draco in her mind. She had never thought that Draco and herself would ever be friends let alone something more. Hermione finally fell asleep but it wasn't un- till late that night.   
  
Hermione was shaken suddenly and she opened her eyes to a blinding sun light streaming through the windows. Which was accompanied by a little girl with red hair.   
  
"Don't forget you have to tell him today!" Ginny reminded her and swept out of the room.   
  
Hermione had almost forgotten about having to break the news to Harry, and thinking about it made her feel guilty. She struggled out of bed and took a quick shower then changed into her clothes and fixed her hair. Hermione walked down to the Great Hall and sat down next to Harry.   
  
"Hey Mione" Harry greeted   
  
"Morning" she replied quietly, Hermione got some toast and ate it in silence. She couldn't help but notice that Ginny kept staring at her, she knew that she couldn't wait for her to tell Harry. She distinctly saw Ginny mouth the words "Dinner time" and Ron noticed.   
  
"What are you saying Ginny?" Ron asked from across the table.   
  
"Oh nothing" Ginny said but she had a very devilish smile on her face.   
  
The Trio finished their breakfast and headed for Transfiguration, with Professor McGonagall. Hermione was walking beside Ron and Harry when all of a sudden someone grabbed her and pulled her into the closet. She opened her mouth to say something but a hand covered her mouth. Whoever it was turned her around to face them and when they did she saw a tall boy with white blonde hair.   
  
"What are you doing?" Hermione asked quietly   
  
"This" Draco said, and pulled her into a kiss, before they knew it they were having a make out session in the broom closet.   
  
********************************Harry and Ron*******************************  
  
"Where did Hermione go?" Harry asked   
  
"I don't know she was right beside you" Ron replied puzzled. Then they heard a sound come from a door near by. They both looked at each other with quirked eyebrows and went to the door of the sound. When they got there it was the broom closet Harry opened the door and was mildly surprised at what he saw. Hermione and Draco both turned around quickly and Harry and Ron both looked shocked.   
  
"It's not what you think!" Hermione exclaimed, but Harry didn't reply he simply stared for about 5 minutes and then walked away. Ron pulled Hermione out of the closet and grabbed Draco's collar.   
  
"What ever you did to her, your going to pay for it!" Ron exclaimed   
  
"No Ron don't!" Hermione said pulling him back.   
  
"What are you doing Hermione, don't you want me to hurt him" Ron asked.   
  
"No, what do you think he was doing?" she asked.   
  
"Did you think I had her under the imperius curse or something?" Draco asked smiling.   
  
"I don't know but I know she wouldn't just willingly kiss you" Ron said.   
  
"Well that's not exactly true" Hermione said her face turning red.   
  
"You mean to tell me that you actually like this guy?" Ron asked looking at her in disgust.   
  
"Well……I'm afraid so" Hermione told him truthfully.   
  
Ron looked from Hermione to Draco and back again a few times, then he started to walk away but stopped and said.   
  
"I really thought you weren't like that Hermione" then he left to go to class.   
  
"Don't worry about them Hermione they don't understand" Draco told her comfortingly.   
  
Hermione nodded and went to class but she couldn't help but worry Harry and Ron completely ignored her even at lunch, then Draco came over and asked her to go out side with him. Hermione stood up and followed, she was walking beside him and he took her hand.   
  
Hermiones POV  
  
Draco's right they don't understand, I really like him and that's all that matters. But wait maybe I don't just like him, maybe if it's possible I'm actually in love with him. I wander if this is what it really feels like.   
  
End POV   
  
Hermione looked up at Draco and couldn't help but smile, he looked back at her.   
  
"What are you smiling at?" Draco asked arrogantly   
  
"oh nothing, just you" She replied   
  
"Oh am I that good looking?" Draco asked   
  
"Ha ha Draco" Hermione said giving him a light punch on the arm, but he caught her wrist and looked at her. Then with out warning he kissed her lightly and they just continued walking.   
  
"What did you bring me out here for?" Hermione asked   
  
"Well I have to ask you a favor" Draco answered   
  
"ok what is it?" she asked   
  
"well there's this slytherin dance tonight, and I can only take a slytherin girl" Draco started to explain. Hermione's face went form a smile to a frown.   
  
"and well I don't know how to dance, can you teach me?" Draco asked looking a bit embarrassed.   
  
"Well who are you taking?" Hermione asked   
  
"Well I think Pansy, is that ok? I mean we're just going as friends" Draco said.   
  
"Well yea I guess, we're just dating anyway" Hermione replied a bit jealously.   
  
"ok so you don't mind then?" Draco asked   
  
"No not at all" Hermione said again with Jealousy. So they spent the rest of their lunch dancing outside. Draco really needed the help he really couldn't dance. The rest of the day Hermione had to sit by Lavender and Parvati because it was clear the Ron and Harry didn't want to talk to her. After the day was over Hermione went to the common room and found Harry and Ron sitting on the couch.   
  
"Harry can I talk to you, please?" Hermione asked pleadingly.   
  
"yea, I think we need to" He answered, Ron went up to his room to elave them alone.   
  
"Harry, listen, I know that you probably don't want to hear what I have to say but I really didn't mean for you to find out like this. But I really like him a lot and I just hope you can understand that" Hermione explained.   
  
"well, I was pretty angry with you, at first, but I know that you wouldn't do anything to purposely hurt me. I just can't believe that you like, him, I mean Draco Malfoy for heaven's sake." Harry said   
  
"I know I couldn't believe it at first either" Hermione admitted.   
  
"but um, I'm really sorry about this" Hermione apologized.   
  
"I know you are" Harry said understandingly.   
  
"so, um, are we...ok?" Hermione asked hopefully   
  
"Yea, we're ok" Harry replied with a slight smile, Hermione gave him a hug and watched him walk away. She knew that he understood, but she still felt bad, and knew that she had hurt him. Hermione walked out of the common room and went down to the Great Hall she felt so guilty she was almost on the verge of tears. When she turned the corner she ran right into Draco and he looked at her face and knew something was wrong.   
  
"Hermione, what's wrong?" He asked in a concerned voice  
  
"I just talked to Harry, and he said that he understands everything but I still feel really bad" Hermione explained.   
  
"It's ok" Draco said and kissed Hermione on the head "I know something that will make you feel better, when that Slytherin dance starts you come down the lake ok?" Draco said  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked   
  
"don't ask why just do it" Draco instructed and left the room. So Hermione waited until 6:00 PM when the dance started and went down the lake. When she got there, there was a blanket on the ground. There was a picnic basket and 2 candles lit there was also a single red rose in a vase in the middle of the blanket. Draco was sitting across from the place that Hermione supposed she was going to sit.   
  
"What about your dance?" Hermione asked automatically   
  
"What you don't thank me for what I've done?" Draco asked   
  
"I'm sorry yes, Draco, it's very sweet!" Hermione exclaimed and gave him a kiss on the cheek.   
  
"now that's better! Well I never planned on going to it anyway" Draco said   
  
"Really?" Hermione asked surprised  
  
"Yea, I've been planning this for a while" Draco told her. They ate until they thought that they would burst. Then Draco cleared off all the food and sat down on the blanket, he opened his legs and let Hermione lay on him (you guys get what we mean?) and they stared at the lake. The full moon reflected on the lake and the stars shone so brightly it was as if there were lanterns in the sky.   
  
"so you just brought me here for dinner?" Hermione asked   
  
"well, not there's something else I wanted to ask you" Draco admitted.   
  
"ok what is it?" Hermione asked sitting across from him now.   
  
"Well sine this is where we first kissed I thought it would be the best place to ask you if you would be my girlfriend." Draco admitted   
  
"Yes, absolutely yes" Hermione answered, Draco pulled a box out of his robes and handed it to Hermione.   
  
"What's this?" Hermione asked surprised  
  
"Open it and find out" Draco said sexily   
  
Hermione opened the box and saw a silver charm bracelet with one single charm. She picked it up and looked at it, it was a heart with the names Draco + Hermione were engraved on it. Hermione put her hand to her mouth took in a deep breathe and a tear went down her cheek.   
  
"What, don't you like it?" Draco asked a little worried  
  
"Yes that's why I'm crying" Hermione said   
  
"Girls" Draco wiped the tear from her eye.   
  
They sat there in silence for a minute until they heard a song come from the slytherin common room.   
  
"Want to dance?" Draco asked with a sly smile on his face  
  
"But we can barely make out what it's saying" Hermione pointed out.   
  
"so come on" and he grabbed her hand and they started dancing to this song.   
  
I remember you were laughing   
  
We were so in love (we were so in love)  
  
And the band played   
  
Songs that we had never heard  
  
But we danced anyway  
  
Never understood the words   
  
We just sang oh   
  
La la la la la la la la la  
  
And we danced anyway   
  
The song ended and another one began, Hermione went to sit down but Draco stopped her.   
  
"Where are you going?" He asked her   
  
"The songs over" she said   
  
"we're not done dancing yet, babe" Draco said and pulled Hermione to him. This song was playing.   
  
It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
  
Without saying a word you can light up the dark  
  
Try as I may I can never explain   
  
What I hear when you don't say a thing  
  
The smile on your face lets me know that you need me   
  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
  
You say it best when you say nothing at all  
  
All the while that Draco danced with Hermione he was studying her, memorizing every little piece of her. He couldn't help but think 'I love her, I know I do, wait I don't really know what that is'.   
  
"Hermione what is love to you?" Draco asked   
  
Hermione was caught completely off guard "well, um, love is when you can't stop thinking about the other person, love is when it takes all your strength to get that person out of your mind, why do you want to know?" she asked.   
  
"Well, because I think I'm in love with you" Draco said truthfully.   
  
"Why?" Hermione asked  
  
"do you ever think of that night at the lake? I don't know your dad's first name, I don't know if you wore glasses or contacts. Listen I don't know how you came to like me, Hermione. But I know the curves of your face, I know every flake of gold in your eyes. I do know that night at the lake, was the best night I've ever had. And because I know you love me too." Draco said ( kind of stole that from the wedding planner! Great movie by the way!)  
  
Hermione stood there speechless, just staring up at him not saying a word, she tried to speak but the words just wouldn't come.   
  
"Please say something" Draco pleaded with her, and watched a tear roll down her cheek, and she looked at him and smiled.   
  
"never mind, your smile says it all" Draco told her.   
  
"what did I do to deserve you?" Hermione asked   
  
"that's what I was thinking" Draco said, taking his thumb and wiping the tear from her cheek.   
  
A/N: so how did you like the chapter? Review us and tell us!! Give us lots and lots of reviews!! Since DracoHermioneforever88 is not beside me she can't edit and I'm not very good at that so please excuse any mistakes!! Buy a YM magazine it's the June 2004 issue it had harry potter stuff in it!! Also on ABC on May 9th there will be a 10 minute preview of the POA so watch it!!  
  
BlackPearl07& Dracohermioneforever88 


	7. Chapter 7: Coffee at Madame Puddifoot's

A/N: Hey guys! Well yet again I am on the phone with dracoandhermioneforever88 so the grammar and stuff is going to suck so bear with us. We have updated sooner this time aren't you guys proud? But we must thank all of the reviewers we got like 11 reviews on this chapter and there still coming in! So you guys are awesome just keep it up! And some of you are wondering where the conflict is well its coming in the next chapter! And this one will probably be shorter than all the others but the next one will be nice and long!! So just enjoy the chapter!   
  
After that Draco and Hermione went back to the castle and to their dormitory's they both fell fast asleep. The rest of the year went by like a blur everything happened so quickly. Hermione and Draco were the it couple at Hogwarts, everything was great for Hermione her and Harry were just as good of friends as ever and so were her and Ron. Draco was just as sweet as he could be! When they all went down for dinner one night Dumbeldore had a nice surprise for them all.   
  
"Quiet down please" he began and everyone settled down "now as you all know the end of the year is coming with in the next week"   
  
There were cheers and clapping all through the Great Hall at these words, but Hermione didn't want to leave Draco.   
  
"Now there will be a dance held for the 6th and 7th years the day before we leave for summer holiday, it will begin at 6:00 PM and end at 11:00 PM underclassman can only attend if they are asked by a 6th or 7th year student, that is all" He finished.   
  
Now there were whispers of excitement and people asking things like "I hope he asks me!" going all around the Great Hall.   
  
Just then Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder she turned around to see Draco standing behind her.   
  
"Hey come meet me tomorrow at 7:00 PM at Madame Puddifoot" Draco told her.   
  
"Ok" Hermione replied, she went up to her dorm and went to sleep. The next morning came and she couldn't wait until 7:00 to meet Draco. It seemed as though the day dragged on and on, all of her classes were extremely boring. Then finally the time came to leave. Hermione snuck into Hogsmeade and went to Madame Puddifoot. She got there by using the way that Harry used with the Marauder's Map. When Hermione walked in there were candles everywhere there was a sign telling Hermione to got to the first candle. She walked over to it and opened up a small card it read: go to the 2nd candle Hermione kept on going to every candle and each one told her to go to the other until she got to the 6th one it told her to go to the 7th and last candle and she would find his secret. Hermione walked over to the last candle which was on a large table when she got there, laying beside the candle spelled out in red roses was "I love you". Hermione clapped her hand across her mouth in surprise and then Draco appeared at a corner from the door the candle light hit his face just right.   
  
"So are you surprised?" He asked smirking.   
  
"Yes, but I have a question?" Hermione asked   
  
"What's that?" Draco replied walking over to her   
  
"Why 7 candles? I mean why did you make me do all that walking?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Because we have been together for 7 months" Draco replied   
  
"Draco, that is so sweet" Hermione replied she walked over and gave him a hug.   
  
"So where is like everybody?" Hermione asked   
  
"Oh well I rented the place out so there aren't any" Draco replied.   
  
With that the windows of Madame Puddifoot were steamed pretty soon after that, they came up for "air" and Draco thought it would be the perfect time to ask her.   
  
"Hey Hermione, I was wondering if you would go to the dance with me?" Draco asked hopefully.   
  
"Well of course I will silly" Hermione replied ruffling his hair. They ordered coffee and sat down in a booth and discussed the dance. After and hour they realized that curfew was getting close and they needed to go back to the castle. Hermione gave Draco a last goodnight kiss and went to bed.   
  
A/N: We're sorry that it is so short but you guys really don't understand that the next chapter is going to be so freakin LONG and it's got tons of conflict! We will be updating this Friday so look out for it! Please give us plenty reviews!   
  
BlackPearl07 & Hermioneanddracoforever88 


	8. Chapter 8: The Dance

A/N: Hey guys! It's the long awaited update!! And dracoandhermioneforever88 is with me!! This is THE chapter of this story!! You guys are going to love it! I think…well you'll hate us but love us at the same time. But there'll be tons of conflict! So enjoy!   
  
Hey guys! I'm writing on you're A.N. sorry! I'm also sorry that I took over your computer…I just haven't had it in a week! You understand…right? But I get the internet tonight! YAY! -Kasey  
  
List of good foods:  
  
1. Hot dogs w/o any kind of sauce WHAT SO EVER!  
  
2. Rotel  
  
3. Potato skins from Friday's  
  
4. Cheese biscuits from Red Lobster (not seafood!)  
  
5. Anything from Chik-fil-a!  
  
6. DG Cheese Crackers made with real cheese  
  
7. Creamy Chicken Ramen – Kasey and Natalie  
  
Hurry up already!! Savara hee hee   
  
My friends are giving yall little A/N!!  
  
The Dance- Chapter 8  
  
"Hermione this dress is beautiful!" Parvati shouted pointing strapless Green dress.   
  
"That is really pretty!" Hermione said examining the dress.   
  
"That would look really good on you Hermione!" Lavender told her.   
  
"Ok, I'll take this one too and try them on," Hermione said walking to the dressing room. Hermione went into the dressing room and tried on both dresses. She decided on the strapless green dress that was fitted at the top and layered out with green tulle. It cost $89.00.  
  
"I'm so glad you found your dress! Now we have to find one for me," Parvati said snootily.  
  
They walked around other stores while Hermione got her accessories and shoes. In the meantime Parvati and Lavender found their dresses, shoes and accessories as well.  
  
After a long afternoon they decided to relax at The Three Broomsticks.  
  
Later she went to pamper herself because she wanted to look perfect for Draco.  
  
Hermione, Lavender and Parvati went to a local beauty salon to get her nails and hair done.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
The guys sat around their common room reading the latest issue of PlayWizard (Ha Ha).  
  
Eventually the time came. It was 30 minutes until they were to meet their dates then they decided to go upstairs and get ready.  
  
End POV  
  
In Hermione's dorm you could smell hair spray, perfume, and make-up was everywhere. When she was completely ready Hermione walked out into the common room screaming, "Ginny where's my garter? I can't find it. Oh my gosh!"  
  
"I think I put it in your drawer," Ginny said.  
  
Hermione, running to her dorm, ran into Harry.  
  
"Hermione . . . . you . . . . you . . . . are so . . . . beautiful!" Harry said speechless.  
  
"Why thank you Harry; you are quite handsome yourself."  
  
"Well I've got to go find my garter, see you at the dance."  
  
"Ok" Harry replied and went to sit with his date Ginny.  
  
Hermione went to her dorm and got her green lacy garter. After that, she went to the Great Common Room to meet Draco. She walked down the stairs and Draco was there waiting for her.  
  
"You look nice," Draco said smoothly taking her hand and kissing it.  
  
"You don't look so bad yourself," Hermione said smiling.  
  
"I know," Draco replied.  
  
Draco pulled a bouquet of red roses out from behind his back and handed them to Hermione.  
  
"Oh how sweet!" Hermione gasped.  
  
"Come on let's go," Draco said.  
  
Draco led her to the Great Hall.  
  
They marveled over the beauty of the decorations at the dance.(Ha ha we are hyper and very much on caffeine!)  
  
They danced a couple of songs and then Hermione went to powder her nose.   
  
Draco's POV  
  
Hermione left me to go to the bathroom to powder her nose, when Pansy starts talking smack.   
  
"Draco I need to talk to you on the balcony," Pansy said quickly. I followed as requested.  
  
"Well Pansy what do you want?" I asked.  
  
"Oh Draco I've just wanted to do this for a long time," Pansy grabbed me by the collar and kissed me.  
  
End POV  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
My jaw dropped as I came upon the scene before me. Draco and Pansy were making out on the balcony. My heart was breaking right where I stood. How could he betray me like this? He told me he loved me and I thought he meant it, I was so stupid.   
  
End POV  
  
When Hermione turned around she bumped into Blaise.   
  
"Oh so I see you found out about the bet," Blaise sneered.  
  
"What bet?" Hermione said curiously.  
  
"Oh you know the one I made with Draco about nailing you," Blaise refreshed her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know what I mean? The bet!"  
  
"Well I know now!" Hermione said as she was running towards the doors.  
  
Harry stopped her half way, "What's wrong Mione?"  
  
"Come with me!" Hermione said grabbing his hand.  
  
"Where!" Harry shouted.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
"Get off me Pansy!" I shouted pushing her off of me.  
  
"Oh you know you wanted to kiss you," Pansy retorted.  
  
"No, I love Hermione!" Draco shouted walking away.  
  
End POV  
  
Draco ran into Blaise, "Where's Hermione?"  
  
"Well I told her about the bet."  
  
"You did what?!"  
  
"Well I thought you already nailed her."  
  
"Well I didn't. Where did she go?"  
  
"She went in that direction," Blaise pointed towards the left.  
  
Draco took off running. He ran outside and thought he heard a voice so he ran towards it.   
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I told Harry everything that happened and he pulled me into a comforting hug and let me cry on his shoulder. When I looked up I saw Draco a few feet a way. All of the emotions I was feeling took over and I decided to make him pay for what he did to me. So I grabbed Harry and kissed him.  
  
End POV  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" Draco shouted.  
  
"If you can kiss someone else so can I!" Hermione said getting to her feet.  
  
"I didn't kiss her, she kissed me," Draco explained.  
  
"Oh yeah right. It takes two people to kiss, that's four lips and two of them were yours!" Hermione protested.  
  
"It's like you don't believe me do you?" Draco asked hurt.  
  
"It's hard to believe you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you made a bet, strike one. I found you kissing Pansy, strike two. You didn't tell me about the bet, strike three. You're out."  
  
A/N: It wasn't as long as we thought but it was still a good chapter! No flames please!! Also Froglover our friend and faithful reviewer typed the entire chapter for us! There will be one more chapter in this story and then we move on to the sequel! Which is going to be better than the first! If you can imagine that! HAHA!   
  
BlackPearl07 & Dracoandhermioneforever88 


	9. Chapter 9Last Words

A/N: We're finally updating!!! Yay!!! This is our last chapter but don't fret because there's a sequel coming soon. We want to thank all of our reviewers... you guys have been great! Please don't flame us for this chapter but just keep reminding yourself that there is a sequel :)  
  
Chapter 9-- Last Words  
  
Hermione woke up feeling like crap. The rain pouring outside her window didn't help either. She didn't sleep very well that night because she had tossed and turned all night long with Draco invading her dreams.   
  
"Don't worry, Hermione. Everything will be okay. Draco's just a jerk that doesn't realize what a great person you are," Lavender interrupted Hermione's thoughts.  
  
"Wait, how did you know about that?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
Lavender was quick to reply,"Word travels fast and besides how could anyone miss the look on your face when you left the Great Hall? People start to talk when someone runs out on an awesome school dance crying."   
  
"Oh. Well, I don't want to talk about it now."  
  
"Ok. Maybe later? You know that you can come to me for anything right?"  
  
"Yeah, I know. Thanks Lav."  
  
"Anytime, Mione."  
  
Hermione left her dorm to gather her thoughts. She had nothing to do because it was a Saturday. (A/N: I haven't been keeping up with my days of the week as far as this story goes so bear with me.... and pretend it's a Saturday.) As she walked around the school, she found herself back in the Gryffindor Common Room where Harry and Ron were playing wizard's chess. They both looked up when they realized Hermione was in the room.  
  
"Oh, hey Mione. We heard what Malfoy did to you and if there's anything we can do....." Harry tried to be helpful.  
  
"Yeah I'll pound him for you!" Ron added, also trying to help.  
  
"Thanks guys. But Ron, you know that school violence is not acceptable and you'd get a detention for it!" Hermione tried to stay calm. She knew her friends were trying to help but it seemed like she couldn't escape the situation of last night that she tried so hard to forget. How could you forget something when your friends kept reminding you of it? I need to get out of the castle, she thought. "Um, guys, I'm going to go for a walk. I need to sort things out alone."  
  
"Well don't forget that you need to have everything packed by noon to load on the train," Harry reminded her.  
  
"Yeah, I've already packed most of my stuff," Hermione answered and left to go outside.  
  
She started walking around the school grounds before breaking into a run and hoping to run all the angry feelings out of her. With all the thoughts swarming around in her head, she didn't notice when she ran into someone and fell flat on her butt. "I'm sor--"  
  
Hermione cut herself off when she looked up at him and realized it was the one and only Draco Malfoy.   
  
"I'm sorry. Let me help you up," Draco said generously, offering her his hand.  
  
"I can help myself up, thank you very much," Hermione snapped back. She stood up and recognized her surroundings. They were standing by the lake. Where they first kissed. Those days seemed like forever ago to Draco and Hermione.  
  
"I was just trying to help you!" Draco said taken aback.  
  
Hermione sighed and answered, "Well, those days are over now."  
  
Those days are gone and I want so much  
  
The night is long and I need your touch  
  
Don't know what to say  
  
I never meant to feel this way  
  
I don't wanna be  
  
Alone tonight  
  
Hermione began to walk away from the guy who had caused so much trouble and confusion in her life. Draco noticed her leaving and grabbed her arm, "Do you realize where we're at?"  
  
"Yeah. we're at the lake. Big deal."  
  
"It is a big deal!"  
  
"It's not anymore."  
  
This left Draco feeling so hurt that he let go of her arm just like he had let go of their relationship.  
  
Hermione headed back inside, noticing the big clock in the main entrance of Hogwarts. It read 11:30 AM. Oh my gosh, Hermione thought, I need to be getting my luggage to the trolley. (A/N: In this story, a trolley carries everyone's luggage to King's Cross.)  
  
Draco walked inside feeling guilty for not trying to tell Hermione what really happened last night with Pansy. If only he could explain.... He quickly walked up to his dorm to gather his things to put on the trolley in less than 20 minutes.  
  
Harry and Ron stood around at King's Cross waiting for Hermione. She had told them she would be there by 11:45. Ron, while making movements with his hands trying to show Harry a new Quidditch move, dropped his notebook but didn't notice. About that time, Hermione found Harry and Ron looking for something.   
  
"Whatcha looking for?" Hermione asked walking up to her best friends.  
  
"Oh, hey Mione. Ron lost his notebook and we're trying to find it, " Harry replied apparently very frustrated, "Stay right here with our stuff and we'll go look somewhere else for his notebook. We'll be right back."  
  
Hermione took a seat by a bench closeby, taking one last look at all of her fellow classmates that she had become closer to as the year had gone on. She noticed a particular blonde haired Slytherin walking up the first step of the train. They locked eyes for one last time and all the emotions they had felt that past year came flooding back to that moment.   
  
Draco shook his head, breaking eye contact with Hermione, and boarding the train.  
  
Hermione couldn't help but think that part of her heart had left with him.  
  
What can I do to make it right?  
  
Falling so hard, so fast, this time  
  
What did I say, what did you do?  
  
How did I fall in love with you?  
  
Ron and Harry came back to the bench where they had left Hermione.  
  
"We found the notebook!" Ron excitingly announced.  
  
The two boys gathered their things and started toward the train when they noticed that Hermione was not behind them.  
  
"Hermione? Aren't you coming?" Harry called to her.  
  
Hermione broke out of her trance, "Yeah, I'll be right there."  
  
She walked slowly to the train, memories of the past year still coming back to her. As she took the first step on the train she turned around to look back and thought, I can't believe it's really over. I can't believe I can't come back until next year. With that as her last thoughts, she boarded the Hogwarts Express.  
  
A/N: It's over! I can't believe it's over! We had a great time writing this. There are actually two more stories planned after this one so it's sort of a Draco/Hermione romance trilogy. Start looking for the sequel, "I'm Still Not Over You" coming soon. Also a quick thanks to everyone who reviewed our story: Elven at Heart, Hot stuff 911, smilies, Messenger of Light, Applescm, Prozac Bunny, x-leiQ, xmaverickf14x, Jomai, FrogLover, Kole17, soyamonkey, Malfoy Iz Mai Pony, sugarirspice, sosweet22, Horse Krazy08, Lady Keldry1, lonelyngel, truelove-3545, PenScribble06, Draconia Malfoy1, and Freakyratlover. And if I forgot anyone, I'm sorry, but thank you! Please R&R!  
  
BlackPearl07 & Dracoandhermioneforever88 


End file.
